


Breaking the Schedule

by sgatalon



Series: The Power of Two AU [1]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Kinda, Love, Marriage, One Shot, Sex, These two are pretty twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgatalon/pseuds/sgatalon
Summary: Managing multiple wives can be tedious-- and Charles is no exception to this pitfall.  Too bad for him Marianne doesn't care for schedules...





	Breaking the Schedule

Charles had been in his bedroom, surrounded by the plush luxury that came with being emperor. A low-lit chandelier illuminated the fine silks and heavy velvets of his bedding and drapery, the polished wood of nearby tables, both decorative and functional, practically glowing gold. Truth to tell, he hadn’t always cared for it, but found that he grew more of an appreciation for his lifestyle as he aged. Of course, as ruler of the Holy Britannian Empire, there were certain… obligations that were necessary for him to fulfill as a consequence of the luxury he found himself in. Many said that he had more than fulfilled his duty already, but Charles liked to have contingencies in place. Besides that, having a multitude of princes and princesses under his roof was useful for other things— forging alliances through marriage, for one, although his more competent children would find themselves as governors or perhaps even one day on the Emperor’s own council.

Tonight was a scheduled consort night. He had them every so often, when he knew his wives would be fertile. It was a bit impersonal, but it was the only way to balance his precious time between so many women. Truth to tell, he couldn’t for the life of him remember the name of the woman who was supposed to service him this evening, only that she was a recent acquisition, and young. A redhead. He enjoyed redheads. The man heard a knock at his door and with a lustful grin sat on his bed, adjusting his silk robe and pajamas before planting his hands on either side of him.

“Come in,” he commanded, smoothing his features to impassiveness.

The door swung open silently, as he would expect in a well-cared-for palace. What he did not expect, however, was the sweeping mane of black locks over a silvery-blue robe wrapped around a shapely figure. Charles was flabbergasted, but did his best not to show it, running a hand over his face in an attempt to buy time.

“Marianne? Tonight was not—”

“I know.” Slowly, she stretched her lips into a sensual, mischievous smile. Charles could only watch as she seduced him, taking light, deliberate steps his way as she undid the belt of her robe with elegant fingers. When she stood before him, firmly planted between his legs, she let the fabric slide from her shoulders, whispering along her body until it landed in a pool on the floor. She had laid herself out before him, her white nightgown hiding no secrets under its thin lace.

Charles’ brow furrowed, his eyes drinking in her lovely body from her bare throat, over her peaked nipples, past the patch of dark hair at the base of her abdomen, and down her smooth legs. He knew he should protest, wanted to protest. His other consorts would be quite cross if they knew he was playing favorites, especially on the night of a scheduled visit. He grumbled in his throat, reaching out to push Marianne away—only to grasp her hips and pull her closer, kissing the lace over her stomach. He moaned, feeling the last of his stubbornness melt away at her sweet scent. He reached around, sliding a hand onto her rear and grasping firmly, eliciting a gasp from the woman. Charles growled in response and spanked her, backing away for just a moment.

“Go lock the door, you devil-woman.”

Marianne smiled at him, her enjoyment apparent on her face. “As my Emperor wishes.” Charles was all too glad to watch her walk away, his eyes locked on her form as he fumbled to untie his robe and unbutton his pajamas. Usually, he allowed his consorts this honor, but Marianne was so incredibly frustrating that he wanted to throw her into his bed and take her as quickly as possible. More than that, he knew what a tease she was. She would take a full hour to undress him if he gave her the opportunity. He did not intend to give her that opportunity.

A soft click echoed through the hushed room as Marianne fastened the lock. She turned to face her emperor, allowing him once more to feast his eyes on her body. She watched him, her eyes crinkling in mirth, as he stood and fought to shed the last of his silks. He stared at her, his arousal apparent both from his face and the bulge he was doing naught to hide. When he realized she wasn’t moving, he frowned, pausing with his hands on his waistband.

“Well, what are you waiting for, woman? Get over here. Or have you changed your mind?” His frown deepened ever so slightly at that last part. While he wished Marianne would change her mind, so he could maintain the harmony of his harem, he realized it was far too late for that, as desire had settled hot and demanding in his core, crying out for only one thing: Marianne.

“Of course not. I was merely admiring you.” She tilted her head, her adorably infuriating smile lighting her face.

“Damn it, Marianne, I refuse to play this game with you…” He trailed off as she quickly strode closer to him, a sultry expression on her face as she threw the straps of her gown from her shoulders and pulled the lace down around her body.

“Is this better, my Emperor..?” she crooned, covering her bare breasts with her hands. Charles hrmed, his eyes transfixed on her as she stopped before him once more. “Well, in that case…” She moved her hands from her own chest to his, her fingertips ghosting along his body, tracing old scars and the outline of his muscles as she made her way down to his pants.

Charles let out his breath in a low whisper. “Marianne…”

“Yes, my Emperor?” Her breasts were pressed against his torso, her fingers teasing the fabric over his hardened member. She knew exactly what she was doing to him, and it was driving him to madness.

“Take the rest of your clothes off. You will strip yourself and lie in my bed, awaiting our union.” It was a command. She could not refuse a command from the emperor.

“Hmm… No.”

Charles fumed, his jaw flexing as he gritted his teeth. “Excuse me?”

Marianne looked him dead in the eye, her slim hand gripping him firmly through his silk. He tensed, fighting the gasp that was bubbling in his throat. “My Emperor, I know you are a conqueror by nature. So I thought that tonight, you might like to find out how it feels to be on the other end.”

“Get on the bed. It was not a request.” He raised a single eyebrow at her, daring her to defy him once more.

“Oh, come now. You and I both know you would not do anything against your strongest and most loyal knight, especially over something so trivial as a bedroom quarrel.” She grinned at him as she tugged him in her hand. “Especially when you have not yet been satisfied.”

Charles opened his mouth to protest, but Marianne was quicker, standing on tiptoe to catch him with her lips. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, distracting him with her light moans and sighs as she worked him with her fingers over the silk of his pajamas. Eventually, he gave in, sliding his hands onto her hips and pushing the fabric of her nightgown onto the floor to lie beside her robe.

“Mmm.” She pulled away from him for just a moment. “That’s better.” She closed her eyes again and trailed kissed down his body, starting at his shoulder and moving through the patch of hair that stretched from his chest to the bottom of the deep V between his legs. Grabbing his hips, she tugged the silk from his body gently until the length of his member flopped free before her. She licked her lips and knelt, meeting his eyes once before taking him into her mouth.

“A-ah, Marianne…” His voice rumbled low in his throat at her attentions. Charles bit back moans and gasps that were unseemly for an emperor, instead reaching for his Empress and tangling his fingers in her raven locks as she vigorously sucked and massaged him with her tongue. He could feel himself engorging with excitement, hot seed rising at the behest of Marianne’s eager lips. He thrust himself forward into her, almost to completion already, but to his dismay she released him, the inviting warmth of her mouth giving way to cold in the air around them. “As you were,” he commanded, his voice husky with want.

“Ah, my Emperor, how many times must I tell you that you will not be the one issuing orders tonight?” Marianne grinned, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Charles frowned, but felt excitement thrumming through his body nonetheless. Of all the women he had taken to his bed, Marianne was the boldest, completely fearless against his iron will. Truth to tell, he loved it. Nobody dared to challenge him, and though he found the trait outwardly irksome, it was beyond arousing.

She pulled his trousers the rest of the way down, Charles obligingly stepping out. Marianne rose, making him twitch as she paused to run her tongue along the length of his shaft and kiss the tip before straightening fully, pressing her small hands against his formidable shoulders as she urged him to fall back into his bed. Again, he indulged the raven-haired beauty, moving at her will.

She crawled over him, one of her lovely legs draped on either side of his body as they inched towards the center of the bed. As Charles adjusted himself in the cloud-like blankets, Marianne kissed his neck, running one hand along his shoulders. The man reached a single hand between his consort’s legs, surprised at how wet she had already become. Swiftly, he dipped a few fingers inside her, kissing her fiercely. Marianne broke away, gasping as she grasped his arm, pulling his hand away from her. The Emperor looked up, a question in his eyes as she shook her head.

“Ah-ah, my Emperor. Not this time,” she chided.

“But you are so clearly enjoying it.” Charles grinned and held up the digits that had just been inside her, displaying her juices that had slickened them. “The evidence is plain to see.”

Marianne, without breaking eye contact, leaned in and guided his fingers into her mouth. It caught him off guard, and he became enraptured in the vision of her lips around his skin as she again sucked at him. After a minute, she released him and huskily said, “What evidence?” She had cleaned his fingers entirely, her fluids disappeared into that glorious, sinful mouth of hers.

“You are truly the devil,” Charles whispered, ensnared by her spell. As much as he wanted Marianne, as much as his body held need for her, he had decided to let her have her way. He had married a goddess of sex, he decided, who had been reincarnated into a mortal shell. It was the only explanation that made sense. No one else could command him as she.

“I’m glad you’ve finally realized it.” Marianne’s smile was a proud one. She pushed his chest, forcing him to lie down fully on the bed. Charles obliged, his gaze transfixed on Marianne’s body as she straddled him. She adjusted herself until her sex was positioned directly on his throbbing member—he could feel her radiating heat as she dripped onto him, lowering herself until she was grinding against him, quickly making him slick with her fluids. Unbidden, he thrust himself against her, unable to stop the primal need of his body. Marianne let out a soft moan, biting her lip as she eyed him beneath her lashes. She hastily ran her slim hand over his stomach and between her legs, lifting herself just enough so she could grasp his aching flesh with her fingertips.

“What, no teasing?” Charles whispered, a grin stretching across his face as she massaged him.

“I’m too impatient for foreplay,” the woman breathed, leaning forward slightly as she aimed him. Charles didn’t mind in the least, stretching his neck so he could nip at her soft, supple breasts. Pausing, Marianne pushed him back, chiding, “I didn’t say there wouldn’t be teasing later, though…”

The emperor opened his mouth to question her, but was cut off by his own sigh of pleasure as he felt himself against her entrance. The man reached to grab his consort’s legs, gripping her tightly as she lowered herself onto him, and taking her sweet time about it, too. She had positioned herself so she was practically pinning his own legs and hips, making him unable to hurry the process. Charles adored the way it felt sliding slowly inside her, and could watch the rapture on her face for hours as he did. However, his own reactions…

He let out a loud, low moan as the thickest part of his shaft was swallowed by the moist confines of Marianne’s body. She smiled at him, cupping his face with her delicate hand. “Ahh, my Emperor, I do so enjoy the sounds you make… But, I enjoy being the only one to hear them the most.” She let out a little sigh as he twitched within her, the compliment stroking more than his ego. “Mmm… You’re so hard tonight…” Marianne settled herself on Charles, his full length filling her. “You’d better stay that way until I’m finished with you.” She flashed him one last positively evil grin, and then began moving.

It started quickly—she bounced on him, distracting him from the overwhelming sensation with her breasts, cupping and squeezing them while he watched. When he was breathless, squeezing her legs as she felt his body practically begging for release, she slowed again, raising herself until just the tip of him was still inside.

“Damn you, Marianne, I—”

She immediately took him in again, her gasp inaudible over his groan of pleasure. She immediately went back to teasing him, though, keeping her hips positioned so he was unable to thrust any deeper into her than an inch or two past the head. Torturing the emperor was bringing Marianne very close to finishing herself, but she held back, waiting until she could fully draw out the beast in the man. She rocked her hips back and forth, pushing his girth against the most sensitive parts of her insides, making her gasp and moan and thrust herself even more vigorously against him. After long minutes of this, the sound of her pleasure was finally drowning out Charles’, her breathy moans filling the room at even the slightest motion.

“Ah… AH! Ah~H Ch-Charles..!”

The man had ceased his complaints, enamored with his consort above him, taking what pleasure she wanted from him. He was more than happy to give it to her, but in return, he was in need himself. He whispered her name, tapping her bare leg with a finger. She peeked one eye open at him, her expression glazed as her ample chest heaved for breath, a light sheen of sweat on her skin.

“Ah… Almost, my Emperor… Please, just a bit more…” Marianne had slowed her pace again, frustrating him further. He frowned; she smiled. Suddenly, Charles caught on to her game. He gazed intensely into her eyes and felt her tense around him—she was close, that much was true. She inched on him once more, and that was enough. Enough of this teasing of hers, he was taking rightful control of the situation.

Roughly, he grabbed her hips with both hands and pulled her down into him, simultaneously thrusting himself as deep as he would go. Her warmth, the gasp of shock, the rush of control, and Charles was done for, filling her with his seed.

“OH! CHARRRLES!” Marianne’s cry of ecstasy filled the room, her back arching as intense orgasm engulfed her senses, sending tingles of warmth shooting from her core to the tips of her fingers and toes.

The emperor bit back a cry as he felt Marianne tightening around him. It felt incredible—the best any woman had ever felt inside. He let out a grunt as he thrust into her once more, spilling more of himself than he thought he’d had to give. For a moment, each was absorbed in their own personal paradise, until the sensations passed and exhaustion swept over the pair. Still with him inside her, Marianne flopped forward to lie on the emperor’s chest, breathing hard.

“Oh… That was wonderful…” she said, low in his ear. Charles reached up a hand to stroke her hair, pulling her slightly dampened curls away from her neck and forehead that were sticky with sweat.

“Indeed, it was.” His heart was hammering in his chest, and he swallowed thickly, trying to disguise how wiped out he was. “However, you’ve left me in an unacceptable state. I will need you to clean up this mess. Immediately.” Marianne picked her head up slightly, catching his eye. A grin spread across her face, slow and sinful.

“Yes, my Emperor,” she crooned, sliding herself off him and crawling back on all fours. Charles grinned; Marianne was his favorite consort not only for her boldness, but her love of cleanliness. The emperor crossed his hands behind his neck and reclined, smiling as he watched his wife lap up the evidence of their lovemaking from both the sheets and his body. As emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, he was responsible for many duties and obligations. Some of those obligations, however, were far more enjoyable than others.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written as a gift for my husband to hype another project that I should be releasing soon-- This little lemon here can be read as a one-off, or as a prelude to the main story. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
